Cry
by Automatic Flower
Summary: [Sonfic] As Kagura lies in bed ill, she tells Sesshoumaru of the time she fell in love with him: the first time she saw him cry.


Nyah... I don't know what is it with me and posting fics at 2 in the morning. o.O I'm quite surprised at myself. It takes long for inspiration to come to me, but even if I don't have it and force myself to write, it'll come. - -;; It's quite frustrating, actually... and to think, I've wasted so much time!! T-T

Anyway...

This is another Sess/Kagura... now I need to write a Mir/San songfic... gotta find a song first. o.O;; Hm. If you have any song requests, I can try to fit a pairing into it! Lol... of course, I'd have to hear the song too. Gahh!

Umm, so yeah. This is done to 'Cry' by Many Moore... I know, I know... I usually don't listen to her, but I really like song... I'm probably doing a songfic for 'Only Hope' too... hm. Maybe I'll do the Mir/San one to that...

... gotta stop veering offtrack. - -;; Yes. So, enjoy!

.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or 'Cry' by Mandy Moore.

**=====**

**Cry**

**=====**

.

.

.

"Kagura..."

The wind witch opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru seated beside the hospital bed on which she lay.

"Hello honey," Kagura whispered, for that was all she could manage. Sesshoumaru took her hand and kissed it.

"I asked the doctors-- "

"No, Sesshoumaru. Nothing can save me... and I've lived my life and fulfilled my goals."

A look of pain was written on the demon lord's face. Kagura smiled and turned her head to stare at the ceiling.

"I mean, we've lived all this time... from the feudal era, up to now... your brother and his wife and friends have all passed away, have they not? Even if I weren't sick, I'd die too, with a hundred years or so..."

"Kagura..."

She continued. "Remember the day we defeated Naraku? Your brother was sobbing over the girl's dead body... the little kitsune was wailing too... and the huntress and monk were also crying... We all felt sad that she had sacrificed herself in order to kill Naraku..."

Sesshoumaru stayed silent and reminisced of the event as he listened to his wife and mate's words.

"Your brother was so heartbroken... remember what he did?"

"How could I forget?"

Kagura chuckled. "He threw himself at your feet and begged you to revive him."

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Pathetic hanyou..."

"But you did revive her," Kagura reminded him. Sesshoumaru was silent.

"I'm glad you did. She didn't deserve to die."

"Nevertheless, he was weak for breaking down because his woman died."

"You wouldn't have done the same if I had died?"

"I would have just revived you..."

"Exactly... but Inuyasha couldn't do that, could he? I admire his loyalty towards Kagome... she made the right choice when she fell in love with him."

He thought for a moment before speaking. "What made you fall in love with me?"

Kagura was thoughtful. "I'm not sure... but I remember the time that I first did..."

"When was that?"

The wind sorceress gazed at him. "The first time I saw you cry."

"Cry...?"

_::I'll always remember::_

"Yes... it was a long time ago..."

_.: Flashback :._

_::It was late afternoon::_

Kagura sighed, frustrated, as she flew over the forest. Suddenly, she caught a whiff of a dog demon's scent.

'Inuyasha? ...no, it's not mixed with a human scent... Sesshoumaru?'

Quickly and silently, she landed some ways away from the exact location of the scent, behind some trees.

As she hopped off her feather, it shrank back to its regular size. She stuck it back in her hair and watched from afar. Sure enough, it was Lord Sesshoumaru.

_::It lasted forever_

_And ended so soon::_

He was on one bent knee, in front of a grave surrounded in bright flowers.

'Whose grave is that?' Kagura squinted. Faintly, she made out the name 'Rin'.

'Rin? Isn't that... the girl who followed Sesshoumaru around everywhere? She died? How?'

_::You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark gray sky::_

Finally, he took his eyes off the grave and gazed at the cloudy sky. His expression was sad... he was grieving.

_::I was changed::_

As Kagura continued to observe, Sesshoumaru reached into his robes and pulled out...

...a daisy?

Yes, it was a simply daisy. White, innocent, and cheerful. It stood out, especially in the gloomy atmosphere.

_::In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)::_

Slowly, Sesshoumaru lowered the flower so it lay in front of the little girl's grave.

'He truly cares for her... as if she was his own daughter...' Kagura thought. She felt her heart soften a bit.

'He just doesn't let it show... all his emotions and feelings are hidden from the world...'

_::It was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes::_

'He really is a kind person...' Kagura stared at the scene before her.

'A father, kneeling before his daughter's grave, mourning her loss.'

Suddenly, Kagura's eyes widened in shock...

_::The moment I saw you cry::_

...as a tear rolled down Sesshoumaru's cheek.

"Why wouldn't you let me revive you again, Rin?" he murmured. "Otou will miss you..."

_::The moment that I saw you cry::_

Kagura felt like she too, had suffered a loss. Could it be for Rin? What could it be?

'Otou... he really does see her as his daughter then. But... she wouldn't let him revive her with Tenseiga again? Why not?'

_::It was late in September::_

The wind blew. Luckily, Kagura was downwind, so her scent wasn't carried directly to Sesshoumaru. But, there was still a chance that he may have noticed. Orange and yellow leaves fluttered around, dotting the sky.

_::And I've seen you before (and you were)_

_You were always the cold one::_

'Sesshoumaru... he's crying over Rin. I always thought he hated humans... he was always so cold towards them...

'But then again, he was always kind towards Rin... I guess she's an exception. To him, she's special...'

_::But I was never that sure::_

'I knew it,' Kagura thought to herself. 'He doesn't fully hate humans like he claims he does. He's always had a soft spot in his heart... he just never lets it show. He doesn't want to seem weak.'

_::You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark gray sky::_

He reached out and touched the grave lightly, almost hesitantly. His expression was so soft, caring, and somber that Kagura had never known he was capable of such an expression.

_::I was changed::_

'If he's so caring and loving inside, why does he always hide it? I mean... sure, there's the aspect of not being weak... but...' thoughts and questions that had never occurred to her before were now running through her head.

_.:End Flashback:._

The two were silent for a moment. Then Kagura sighed.

"That was... when I first fell in love with you."

"I still don't understand." Sesshoumaru said. Kagura smiled.

_::In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)::_

"Baka," she spoke softly. "From the outside, you were always so cold and emotionless... but after that day, I knew that you were loving, caring, and everything you pretended not to be.

_::It was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes::_

"I knew you cared for Rin... and so, I understood that if you truly cared for someone, you would love them with your whole heart, give them all your loyalty, and devote yourself to them...

_::The moment I saw you cry::_

"That's what you've done for me."

Another moment of peaceful silence passed.

"What did you do after you saw me? After you fell in love with me?"

Kagura didn't speak. When she did, her voice was soft and quiet. "I _wanted_ to do everything."

_::I wanted to hold you_

_I wanted to make it go away::_

"Everything?"

"I wanted to comfort you, and tell you everything was going to be ok. I wanted to make sure you knew that Rin, your... daughter, would be happy where she was, in heaven. That'd she look down, and be proud of her otou. I wanted to take your pain away.

_::I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to make your everything, all right::_

"I wanted to know why you always kept your heart hidden from the world, why you concealed your feelings, and never opened up to anyone. I wanted to know about your past, whether something had happened... something tragic... I wanted to comfort you, and if there was such an event that you were still troubled by, I wanted to tell you that it was all ok..."

_::I'll always remember_

_It was late afternoon::_

Kagura smiled and turned her head to look at Sesshoumaru. His eyes were so soft...

"Like that day..."

"Like that day?"

"Your eyes... they seem so caring and loving right now... like that day I fell in love with you."

_::In places no one would find::_

Sesshoumaru smiled too, and leaned over, placing a feather light kiss on her lips. A chaste and sweet kiss.

_::In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)::_

"But even though you buried all your emotions..."

"You dug them all up in the end."

_::It was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes::_

"That's right." Kagura said as she smirked.

Sesshoumaru looked over her features again. Ruby red eyes, silky, ebony hair. He inhaled deeply, taking in her scent of cinnamon.

"I love you..." he murmured.

"I love you too," Kagura whispered and gave him one last smile, before closing her eyes forever.

_::The moment I saw you cry::_

Sesshoumaru sighed and hugged her close. And all this while, he had never let go of her hand.

==========================

Yeeeaaaahhh... majorly OOC, I know. But you can't blame me... besides, I had to make it fit!! Uh huh, and some of you are gonna be like:

'You made Sess cry for Rin and not Kagura!?'

Well, he probably will, but I just didn't add it. - -;; Anyway, please review! Constructive critisism is welcome... I think some parts seemed kinda blank. o.O;; Tell me if it was... if some parts were kinda confusing and crap . .


End file.
